


City Lights

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: George can't find himself moving on from the past.Sapnap helps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) (former), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	City Lights

You feel the cold breeze of fall as you stand on your balcony, the last days of summer slipping away. You stare out into the city, seeming bustling with life, even at such late nights. 

The ring on your finger shimmers. You wonder where he is now, it’s been so long since you two have spoken. You miss him.

Footsteps are heard as someone else steps onto the balcony with you.

“George?”

“Hm?”

“Thinking about him again?”

“I always am.”

Sapnap gives a small sigh, walking back into the warm apartment. 

“You need to move on, I know he sure has.”

_What if I don’t want to?_

Eventually, you go back inside, the cold becoming overwhelming.

You step into the warm shower, your head filled with thoughts.

You feel numb.

Sliding into bed you check your phone on instinct, expecting a message from him. Anything.

There never is one.

Your dreams are filled with him, the two of you running in a field of grass, no worries weighing you down. He holds you like you’re the best thing in the world, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, giggles erupt from you, fighting off the urge to call him an idiot. You could drown in this happiness. 

The sunlight leaks through your blinds, you can hear birds outside. Someone is shaking you, calling your name. Is it him?

“George?”

You shoot up from the bed, expecting to see sunny locks and green eyes, hands that held you with such passion, turning your head you erupt in a smile, only for it to be wiped off your face.

“Sapnap?”

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late for work.”

It’s not him, it’s never him.

“Alright, coming.”

Every day is the same, the world is dull. You look down at your hand, the ring shimmering in the sunlight, a small smile coming onto your face. Maybe he’ll come back one day.

Work, eat, sleep. Work, eat, sleep. The days start mixing together, you can’t tell one from the other.

You find yourself on the balcony again, fall breeze has never felt colder, tears pricking at your eyes.

You hear the footsteps again.

“Hey George?”

“Yes, Sapnap?”

“I had an idea, why don’t we go watch a movie?”

“Why.”

“Well it’s better than moping inside the house all day, wouldn’t you agree?”

_You want to wipe that stupid grin off his face._

“No.”

“Aww come on! Stop being all pouty.”

“The answer is still no.”

The look on his face was unreadable. You feel shivers run down your spine.

Maybe the movie won’t be that bad?

Next thing you know, it’s a week later and you’re getting ready to go watch a movie with Sapnap. 

You hear a knock at your door.

“Come on loser, you’re taking forever.” He says, followed by a breathy laugh

“I’m almost ready, be patient.”

“If you say so.”

The two of you walk to the theatre, chatting about nonsense. Laughter fills the air.

You feel bored as the movie goes on, looking beside you it seems that Sapnap is infatuated with it, eyes never leaving the screen. Sighing, you start to play with the ring, twirling it on your finger, thoughts of dirty blond hair cross your mind.

“That movie was boring, you have trash taste.”

“What do you mean? Maybe you’re the one with trash taste!”

A giggle escapes you. You swore you saw a blush on his face.

The coldness of winter arrives, blowing away the life in the world and welcoming the calming snow.

The days get more bearable, the two of you chatting away, laughing in each other’s arms.

You aren’t alone on the balcony this time.

A coat is draped on your shoulders, and a cup of hot chocolate is placed next to you.

“You’ll catch a cold out here, it’s the middle of winter.”

“It’s not cold anymore, you brought me this coat.” You say, giving him a smile

A blush erupts on his face, excusing himself, he rushes back into the apartment, mumbling something about making himself a hot chocolate.

Taking a sip of the drink you feel fondness growing inside of you.

_What?_

Winter was cold, but you felt warm next to him.

It all falls apart one day, the two of you were walking down the street when you saw him.

“Dream?”

He stops in his tracks, turning his face to look at you.

_It’s him._

“George?”

You look down at his hands, looking for something.

_It’s gone._

“It’s really you, George it’s really you!” he says, his face erupting in a smile.

“George, what’s wrong?” Sapnap asks, turning around.

“Oh.” 

You can tell by his face, he’s mad.

“Let’s go George.” He says, grabbing you by the hand and pulling you away.

“George wait!” Dream screams, he keeps pulling you away.

The two of you walk away. You hear him screaming for you. The hole in your heart grows more.

“He took off his ring.” You say, voice shivering.

“He did?” 

The two of you don’t utter a word on the way back. Your head feels empty, you don’t know what to think anymore.

You confront him when the two of you arrive home.

“Why did you pull me away?” you practically scream.

“Oh come on, he leaves for years without telling us anything, what did you expect me to do? Say hi and welcome him back? Not after that.”

“But what if he changed? What is he was sorry?”

“If he really was sorry he would have told you, not cut all contact. He never even bothered to contact you, even sending a simple text.”

You’re not quite sure how to respond to that.

The two of you don’t talk for days, sharing glares and rude words. You feel yourself breaking down from this, would you really lose another person in your life? 

_I don’t want to lose Sapnap, anyone but him._

One day you finally gather up the courage to talk to him again. 

He doesn’t answer when you knock on his door, but you decide to ask anyways.

“Hey Sapnap, do you want to go see a movie again?” you’re scared that you were too loud.

The door slams open, you see him standing there, shock written on his face. He gives a soft inhale.

“Sure.”

You once again find yourself at the theatre, sitting beside him as the two of you watch a movie that you couldn’t bother to pay attention to. Unconsciously playing with your ring, you let out a sigh.

Looking beside you, you realize that Sapnap is staring at your hand, hurt evident in his eyes, he then looks up at you, meeting your gaze.

“Sapn-”

_He kisses you._

You’re in shock, sure that your face is showing it. He slowly backs away, looking at your face, that look of bliss turns into fear once he sees your expression.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He rushes out of his seat, leaving the theatre. 

You sit there in shock, finally having enough sense to chase after him. You soon catch up to him, grabbing his arm. He looks back at you, sadness painted onto his beautiful face.

You feel your heart sting.

“We need to talk.”

“No we don’t, it’s ok, ill leave.”

“No!” You scream.

He seems shocked.

“I don’t want you to leave, please, I don’t want to lose you too. Stay, please.”

The two of you stand in silence, it feels like a lifetime has gone by. He embraces you in a hug, holding you tight against him. You feel welcomed in his arms.

The two of you arrive home, you beckon him onto the couch.

  
  


“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You know, why did you kiss me?”

“...”

“Sap?”

“Why else do you think? What other reason could there be? I love you George.”

“I- I don’t think I can recuperate your feelings.”

“I know.”

“Yet.”

“Huh?” he practically yells.

You give him a bashful smile before running off into your room.

“George!”

This time your dreams are filled with raven hair and laughter.

You wake up to the smell of burnt breakfast. Rushing out into the kitchen you see Sapnap freaking out.

“What are you doing Sap?!”

“I’m trying to make you breakfast, can’t you see that?”

“What why?”

“Don’t think I forgot what you said yesterday, I’m taking this as a challenge!”

Laughter erupts from you.

“Sure sure, but let’s not burn the house down trying to do so!”

Your mornings are filled with laughter, the fondness in your chest grows.

The balcony becomes a common place for the two of you to visit. Hot chocolates grasped in your hands and talking about movies.

The cold of winter disappears, welcoming the beauty of spring.

He eventually asks you to the movies again. You happily accept.

“No ring this time?”

“Huh? Oh, I decided not to wear it this time.”

“I’m glad.” He says, a smile on his face.

You feel your heart bloom at his words.

You can’t focus on the movie, your eyes and thoughts gravitating towards the man sitting beside you. You bring your hand to meet his, he looks at you, questioning your actions. You then bring your lips to his, connecting them. Instantly, he brings his hand to the back of your head, pulling the two of you closer. 

Finally, the two of you pull back from one another, a string of saliva connecting your mouths.

“We shouldn’t do this here George, people could be watching.”

“Then let's go home.”

His face flushed, giving a nod. The two of you left the theatre, walking home hand in hand. You felt your face burn.

_I’m sorry Dream._

The two of you spend every moment together after that day, cooking breakfast in the morning, watching stars on the balcony, and sharing small pecks.

Warmness blooms in your heart.

You’re on the balcony again, the two of you chatting away, its a wonder your neighbours don’t complain. Suddenly, a thought crosses your mind.

“Hey Sap, give me a sec, I’m gonna go grab something.”

“Sure.”

Running into your room, you retrieve the ring that connects you to Dream. Taking it in your hand, you notice how much it has dulled, the shimmering ceasing, it has turned into a grayish-yellow colour, no longer the bright gold that you remembered.

Running back to the balcony you throw the ring into the unknowns of the city. Watching as it disappears into the night.

Sapnap jumps from his seat, rushing over.

“What are you doing! You know you can’t get that back right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then why did you do that? The ring was so special to you.”

“I’m moving on Sap. I have you now, and it’s more than enough. Thank you.”

He grabs you by the soldiers and hugs you, tears falling from his face.

“I love you George.” He says, over and over.

Summer rolls in, the heat bringing back memories of the past, and giving opportunities to make new ones.

\---

_You see George and Sapnap again, but this time they’re holding hands and laughing with one another, seemingly lost in their own world._

_A sad smile falls onto your face._

_Taking the ring out of your pocket, you stare at it, it still glimmers like the first day you bought it for the two of you._

_Putting it back into your pocket you continue walking. You’re not part of his life anymore, you lost that right a long time ago._

_You only wish that he is happy now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's my first time trying to write something other than angst lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
